


Shield Me

by Dansedanserevolution



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: Gladiolus knew that being born as an Amicitia meant his life belonged to the crown, but in reality, it belonged to the prince, just not in the way he intended.





	Shield Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLarkFrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/gifts).



A loud booming laugh left Gladio's lips as his sword swiped through the air where Noct had been just seconds before. He looked up to see the prince hanging from a pillar across the room, but before he knew it Noct was gone again. Gladio turned in enough time to block Noct's sword. He dodged to his left and swung again, but he was met with emptiness again. His broad sword hit the floor with a crunch, then Gladio was knocked down by a boot to the back.

"So.. I win?"

Gladio chuckled as he picked himself up and dusted himself off, turning to face Noctis. "You know, you're lucky your dad is the king."

"Otherwise you'd beat me to a pulp?"

"Hmm.. sounds about right," Gladio said with a smile and in turn, Noctis flashed his charming grin back. Gladio had to look away to hide his blush because that was the grin that made his stomach clench and flutter, that made him question why he hadn't said anything to his best friend yet about how he felt. But then he remembered his duty, both of their duties, to the crown and the city.

Gladio shook the thoughts from his head and starting heading to the locker room, but a warm hand wrapped around his arm.

"Hey.." There was his prince's handsome face smirking slightly at him, and for a moment, Gladio thought this was the moment. The moment Noct would call him out for acting so weird. "Aren't we getting dinner?"

The older breathed out a silent sigh of relief and put his smile back on. "Yeah. Let's go."

\--

The palace always grew quiet as night fell and the city even moreso. The only signs of life in the streets far below were the twinkling of lights that looked like fireflies. Gladio breathed out into the warm air as he leaned on the balcony when Noct's padding feet got closer.

Noct leaned next to Gladio, arms just a few inches apart, and held his hand on his palm. "Getting used to the view? You're gonna be seeing it a lot."

Gladio's head snapped over to look at his dark-haired friend and began sputtering. "W-what?"

"I mean when I become king.. You're going to be by my side as my shield, right? That entails looking down at the city and people from this ivory tower," Noct laughed, somewhat bitterly and gesturing at the streets below.

Gladiolus was happy it was dark, because the blush that stained his cheeks didn't stop there. He could feel his neck and chest heating up, as well. He was embarrassed to admit he thought Noct was talking about the view from the prince's room and seeing that everyday for the rest of his life, which he wouldn't have minded. He realized Noct was waiting for a reply and he forced out a chuckled, "Yeah."

"You ready for that?"

"I'm an Amicitia. I was born ready.

"Hmm. You know.. That means you were born for me, then," Noct said with a smug smirk.

Sometimes, Gladio swore that the little shit knew how he felt and was just messing with him, trying to egg him on. And other times he wouldn't blame Noctis for knowing, because Gladio would act like he was now; like a shy, love struck idiot, barely saying anything and giving himself away foolishly. He was always so loud and boisterous around Ignis and Prompto, but when he was alone with Noctis, he didn't know how to act right. And it was killing him slowly.

"You're a brat, you know that?"

"Hey! This brat's going to be your king someday!"

"Not yet, kid."

The two friends exchanged smiles; both hiding heart-wrenching secrets.

\--

Gladiolus scoffed as he stood over his protege, both taking time to catch their breaths. "You're sloppy. You can do better than that." He had left the younger man in the dust as they raced down the cool sand, winning easily.

"Yeah. Maybe if you hadn't woken me up at the crack of dawn to race down the beach."

Gladio rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in annoyance. "It shouldn't matter what time it is, Noct. It's my fault. I didn't train you enough before we left."

It was the prince's turn to scoff as he rose to full standing. "We trained everyday, Gladio. What more did you want from me?"

"Maybe you should've taken things more seriously. You need to be the best! Better than me!" The older's voice was bordering on shouting, disturbing the silence of the early morning hours.

Noctis took a step back, noting the irritation and anger radiating off of his friend. "What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Gladio snapped.

"You've been acting like a jerk the past couple weeks.. Since we learned we were leaving for Altissia. This trip has been a nightmare because of your crappy attitude and it's only been a few days!"

Gladio frowned; his gaze hardening as his mind drifted to that day.

 

_His large fist dented the side of the locker easily, but he wasn't satisfied. He continued pounding the flimsy metal until it folded like paper under his might. When it was successfully destroyed, he let his heavy body slump onto the bench. He stared down at his swollen hands which were as red and angry as he felt which made him curse himself. He shouldn't have let this happen. He needed his hands. How could he protect the prince if he couldn't use his hands._

_The prince._

_Gladio grunted furiously, immediately reminded of why his hands were aching._

_This was his duty. As a Crownsguard, as a shield, as a friend.. To see Noctis gets to his bride. The word left a bitter taste on his tongue._

_He was being selfish, thinking only of his feelings instead of Noctis'. The feelings that he'd never be able to confess now._

_A squeak on the floor pulled him from his thoughts. His head snapped to find the culprit, but relaxed when he saw the adviser to the future king._

_The room was silent for a long minute before Ignis spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Talk about what?" He grabbed his coat, stalking to the door where the other man stood._

_"Gladio.."_

_"Don't, Ignis. It's done."_

 

"Hello! Are you ignoring me now?"

Gladio looked down at the spot on his shoulder where he was pushed from his thoughts, raising his head then to glare at Noctis.

"What? Nothing to say now?"

He turned his heel and marched away from the prince, not answering the calls from behind him. He walked miserably away, pushing his frustrations down like he always did.

\--

When Noctis returned, Gladio was nowhere in sight. Ignis was busy making breakfast and Prompto was dozing in a camp chair wrapped in a blanket.

"Where's Gladio?"

Ignis turned to him and frowned, "You're the first to return. What happened?"

"He stormed off because I asked him why he was acting like a jerk. I don't know what his problem is, but I'm tired of it. I'm not going through this whole trip with him in a bad mood," Noctis finished with a huff.

"Hmm," Ignis hummed, turning back to the stove.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Noct."

But the way Ignis' mouth turned down slightly at the corners told him everything. His adviser did know something, he just wasn't telling him. After all these years, Noctis had learned Ignis' little ticks and the fact that he knew why Gladio was acting this way but wouldn't tell him only made his own irritation grow.

"If Gladio hasn't returned before we eat and pack up, we'll go search for him," Ignis stated, throwing more herbs in the pan.

Noct stalked away from the older male and flung himself down in the tent, staring at the ceiling blowing gently in the wind. If Gladiolus could shut him out, Noct would do the same to him. At least until his shield started talking.

\--

Gladio chugged the blue liquor that was way too expensive from the bar in the resort.

"That's supposed to be sipped," the snotty, too-cheery bartender commented.

"Yeah? Well, it tastes like crap and is too expensive. But, thanks anyway."

He pushed out his stool with a loud screech and was walking out of Galdin Quay when a frantic, disheveled young teenager ran into him, almost dropping all the papers in his hands.

"Watch it," Gladio growled. The boy stuttered an apology. A few of his papers fell from his arms as he raced inside the resort, causing a commotion. Gladio looked down and was about to continue on, but the big, bold headline made him stop cold. His fingers trembled as he reached down. There was no mistaking what it read and though his mind kept reading the two words over and over, he still couldn't comprehend. His feet started moving quickly, numbly, in the direction of the camp, with the worst news imaginable.

\--

He lumbered up the hill, his body taking the steps on their own as the sight of his friends came into view. They were chattering idly; complaining about him not being there to help, then Noctis caught sight of him. He regretted the hurt and anger that was etched on Noct's face, because Gladio knew it was his fault it was there. Now, to be the one to deliver this news would only cause more pain he never intended to.

"Where have you been?" Noct hissed. A lump formed in Gladio's throat, constricting his ability to answer. "Nice of you to show up when all the work is done."

"I-Insomnia.." His voice came out so low he was afraid they didn't hear him.

"What about it?" Noctis snapped, stuffing the rest of his sleeping bag away.

Prompto and Ignis were staring at him now, noticing there was something obviously wrong. "Niflheim.. They- they took the city."

"What did you say?" Ignis' voice cut through the air that had suddenly turned thick. Gladio held up the paper he was clutching in his hand as Ignis stepped toward him and took it, his eyes skimming the typed words. "Insomnia.. falls?"

"What?!" Prompto grabbed Ignis' shoulder to peer over it and read. "The treaty.. it was a trap.

"My father?" Noctis was staring into Gladio's eyes now, not bothering to see the paper for himself. Instead, he relied on his old friend to tell him the news.

"King Regis.. is dead."

The trio were all looking at him now, but he could only concentrate on the new set of pain, confusion, and anger that brewed behind his prince's gaze. Even though Gladio knew he wasn't responsible, he felt like he had caused this. He never wanted to hurt Noctis, never wanted to deliver news like this. He started to regret everything from the past few weeks, especially not telling Noctis that-

"We need to go back."

"Back to Insomnia? We won't be safe." Prompto began to wring his hands in worry.

"We won't be safe here, either. This report claims you died trying to escape, Noct." Ignis said, letting the paper fall to his side.

"Then they won't be expecting us. I need to see for myself."

Gladio couldn't tear his gaze away. Noctis' eyes turned from anguish to determined hatred. "We go back." Gladio nodded to Noct who returned the gesture then grabbed some gear and headed to the car.

He watched him walk away, wanting only to hold him in his arms and take the pain away. But, he couldn't. He felt like a failure. He didn't protect his prince properly. Didn't shield him from the harm in this world. He could only do his duty and help his friend avenge his father and his crown. 

\--

The road home was long, quiet, and uneventful, that is, until they reached the border of the city. The Magitek had set up an inspection point rendering their entry nonexistent. After seeing the smoking city from afar, receiving orders from Cor to return to Hammerhead, and his confirmation of the king's death, they left Insomnia behind once more. Not one of them knew if they'd ever see the inside of the city walls again.

It was nightfall by the time Ignis pulled over at a hotel. Gladio tried taking the room with Prompto but Ignis shot him down. They only two rooms left available were on different floors and Ignis wanted him to be with Noctis. He couldn't protect him if he was too far away, the adviser claimed.

Noct followed him to the room; taking his bag and going into the bathroom. After the door closed softly, Gladio heard the shower start running. He was grateful for the chance to be alone and away from Noct for a bit to gather his thoughts. Only, his head was such a jumble, it just made it hurt more.

Gladio let his head fall to his palms as he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't know where he would start or what he would say once Noct returned. How did he begin a conversation about how terrible he'd been acting? He wasn't very good with words or sugar-coating things; that was Iris' domain. Iris. At least she got out safe. If only she was here with him. She'd kick his ass and tell him to quit being a baby. To just talk to Noct and things would figure themselves out. Actually, she'd never have let him act like a jerk to begin with. Gods, he missed her.

He was so caught up with thinking about his sister, he didn't hear the shower turn off or Noct open the door until the prince spoke.

"Shower's free."

Gladio's head jerked up to see Noct in clean clothes and damp hair, throwing his bag on the floor. "Maybe later," he muttered.

Noct hummed. "You ready to talk, then?"

Gladio furrowed his brows, frowning, "About what?"

"About your crap attitude."

"That- I really don't think now's the time, Noct. After today-"

"Now's the perfect time. I don't want to talk about what happened today except for hearing your explanation. The explanation you owe me." The younger stood against the wall in front of Gladio, arms crossed and waiting.

"I- I don't.. know.."

"This started when we found out about Lunafreya and going to Altissia. How about starting there?" Noctis snapped.

Gladio was taken aback by the sudden bluntness of the prince. But he couldn't deny that he was wrong, he just didn't think Noct noticed. He hoped Noct hadn't noticed. Gladio didn't have any words, though.

"Or maybe it has something to do with the way you look at me?"

"The w-what?"

"You know. You look at me like you have something to tell me, all the time. Something that you shouldn't, but want to anyway. You have for years. You open your mouth to say something, then stop yourself. Don't think I don't see it. So.. what is it?"

"I don't-"

"Don't say you don't know," Noct interrupted, waving Gladio's lame excuse away. The signs of seething anger were running all through him; from his clenched jaw to the way he tightly held his arms to his stance, like he was ready to strike out. "You're my brother, one of my oldest friends. If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?"

"That's just it, Noct. I don't want to be your brother." Hurt replaced the anger on Noct's face briefly, but he said nothing, only waited for Gladio to continue. "Since the day we met, I wanted to be destined for more. But I knew it could never happen."

Gladio thought back to all the years of training sessions with Noct. He was a shit and hardly listened to Gladio's teachings; always taking the lessons and twisting them to work in his own way. It infuriated him, but it caused Gladio to develop deeper and deeper feelings for the prince because he knew Noctis was smart - smarter than he let on. He hated the way he tried to act like he didn't care, but somehow Gladio's fondness grew. Especially when their training sessions went long, when Gladio was punishing Noct for not paying attention or because they were having too much fun and lost track of time.

Noct could never love him.. he wasn't a prince himself. Even is he was, Noctis had to marry a princess and carry on his bloodline. His crush was doomed from the start.

But there was no way to make it stop. Gladio was an Amicita - born to be a shield for the crown. To always be at the royal family's side, by Noctis' side, as the prince told him all that time ago. Gladio could never be mad at Ignis for catching on. Ignis, being the observant young man he was, realized it quickly and kept Gladio's secret. Gladiolus convinced him that he would never act upon his feelings and jeopardize his position. He cared too much about Noctis.

Now, here he was. Being outed by the fact that Noct had himself been observant, but not saying anything. Gladio was tired of hiding it.

"So, what you're saying is..?"

Gladio took a deep breath. "I'd lay down my life for you, Noct. Not just because it's my birthright. Because.. if you die, I would die, too." The younger's face was soft now, listening to every word as if they were spoken by the Gods themselves. Now the words wouldn't stop falling from Gladio's lips. "Once, I found out about your marriage, I knew it was the end. I would lose you and, in turn, lose myself. My reason for living on." They were both surprised at his deep admission.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How do you tell your best friend you're in love with him?" Gladio's eyes widened and snapped to Noct, whose lips were turning down.

"In love?" the prince asked, brows knitting together.

"No- no. That's not what I-"

"You should have told me sooner." Gladio stopped; his mouth clamping shut. "We could've had so much more time."

Gladio was dumbstruck, but he managed to ask the stupidest thing possible. "What are you saying?"

"That you're stupid." The younger was already crossing the space, leaning down to capture Gladio's lips before he could say any more. Just as Gladio imagined, Noctis' lips were soft and he even thought they tasted sweet like honey.

Noct broke away briefly to gauge Gladio's expression, but the shield didn't let it go on for more than a couple seconds. He pulled Noctis back to him, a little roughly, but he wasn't about to let Noct back away now. Not when he finally had him.

\--

Noctis let his lips move effortlessly against Gladio's. His shield's mouth was rough, his kissed strong. He expected that voice in the back of his mind to scream that this was wrong, but it didn't. It never came. Only an overwhelming sense of rightness and feeling like he was finally complete, as if all the pieces of his life fell into place as soon as his lips touched Gladio's.

He lost himself in their kisses; thinking about on the all the years wasted.

Noctis knew when he was a young teen, that something was wrong. His father had educated him his whole life, told him his duty as prince, to be married to a beautiful princess. A future queen to his king.

But his life was haunted from the day Gladiolus Amicita was introduced to him.

Though he was older and supposed to be a mentor like Ignis, there was something different. Something that called to Noctis through the pain and isolation that clouded his already laid out life. Gladio was like a breath of fresh air. He was tough on Noctis, and didn't like him at first, but just as Noct wished, a bond formed. Friendship. Kinship. Unbreakable, as the years passed.

And as time let on, that something inside Noctis grew clearer; clear as the night sky when he'd look into his friend's eyes and try to see what lay underneath. There were moments when it looked like Gladio would have words on the tip of his tongue to let slip, but then he'd look away and hide what he was truly feeling.

Noctis couldn't blame him, though. The prince did his best to hide his feelings, as well. He'd question the way Gladio acted around him occasionally, but never aloud, not wanting to misread the situation and risk losing his best friend. Gladio was hard to read most of the time, masking his emotions with his outrageous personality and carefree attitude. Noct also couldn't risk his father finding out and banishing Gladio from the Citadel. He would never forgive himself.

It hurt when Gladio was tough with him. During training sessions when he failed to live up to his expectations, he just wanted to be wrapped in Gladio's arms and be told it was okay. The hard times in his life, all he could imagine was being comforted by the older male.

Noctis was reckless at times. He'd give Gladio this smile; one he reserved only for him, though he was sure Gladio had no idea it was his special smile. He'd admire his friend from afar without being aware, only to realize that he shouldn't be gazing at him in such a way. Too much was at stake in both their lives.

Then, when the pair would pass out in the prince's bed, Noctis would wait until the other was asleep and carefully place his fingers near Gladio's. He prayed and waited for those scarce moments when he could touch him without scrutiny or being found out. Those small touches kept the spark in him going until the next time.

Noctis would dream of throwing everything away; his crown, his material possessions, his family, and contemplate going to Gladio. He'd tell him all his secrets, confess his burning love, and then run away together. They'd forget their lives and start over.. together.

But the day never came. What did come was his father with a marriage proposal. No.. not proposal. Arrangement, agreement. A treaty promising peace between two nations for his life. Everything shattered. His heart broke and died. His dreams of true love wilting away like the trees in winter.

A few times before their departure, Noctis was so close to telling Gladio of his love, but then he remembered how foolish it was. He was promised as a peace offering - in so many words - to the Oracle Lunafreya. Once he learned of his future, he lost all hope of ever confessing his feelings to the one he felt about truly. The attack on Insomnia and the death of his father left only feelings of regret, loss, and anger. Noct decided then, he wouldn't let anyone dictate his future.

Gladio's hands were rough on his face, cupping his jaw and the nape of his neck while Noctis held tight to his wrists. All their locked-away emotions filtered out and passed between their lips. All the things they wished to say to each other, but were too afraid.

When their breaths ran out and lungs screamed for air, they pulled apart reluctantly. They stared into each other's eyes; hands still holding onto the other. Gladio's thumb brushed Noct's cheek, a simple gesture that sent a chill up his spine.

"What does this mean?" Gladio's voice was low and raw, making Noct shiver again.

"I-I don't know."

"Your wedding.. Lunafreya.." Gladio let his hands fall and Noct leaned in to touch their foreheads together.

"I don't care right now. If we make it that far, we'll just see what happens. We could die tomorrow and I'm not going to waste my last days hiding what I feel anymore."

Gladio grinned; the prince's words expressing exactly how he felt as well. He hesitated for a moment, then closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Noct."

Noctis's lip drew into a large grin and he waited until the man's eyes in front of him opened again. "I love you, Gladio."

\--

Gladio felt much warmer after a night sleeping curled up next to Noctis. It was different than when they just fell asleep in the prince's room. They slept embracing one another all night. Gladio didn't know if he was imagining things or not, but his heart felt whole for once, maybe for the first time in his life.

Ignis was standing at the regalia's side when Gladio closed the trunk, picking at a spot on his glove. "Everything settled, then?" His eyes were shining mischievously as he scrutinized Gladio.

"Yeah," he huffed, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks."

Ignis just shrugged. "That's my job. Can't have you two being distracted. Just don't get distracted for _other_ reasons now."

"I hate you," Gladio muttered. Ignis laughed as he left the shield to smile shyly.


End file.
